Pokemon EDvanced
by Cream Cheese Avenger67
Summary: Taking Pokemon to a new level.The most EDvanced level!Chap. 4-A and 4-B up!
1. I Choose You!

Pokemon EDvanced Chapter 1-I Choose You!  
  
"PIDGEY!PIDGEY!PIDGEY!"Ed woke with a start."OH, GOODY GOODY!",he exclaimed,"I'm thirteen today!I get my own Pokemon!".He ran out the door and headed off to a large building.He saw his friends Edd and Eddy outside."Ed, where have you been?",Edd asked. "I have no idea!",Ed replied."Typical...",said Eddy."Proffesor Birch, the new trainers are here!",said a young man."Oh, hi boys!", said an older man."I've got everything ready!Alright, see those red-and-white balls on the table?".The Eds replied,"Yes sir!", "Yeah", and "Gravy!"."Okay, each of you choose one...this one is Treecko("Oh, oh, me, me!",yelled Ed.) ...this is Mudkip("Interesting,"said Edd.)...and this is Torchic("I HATE BIRDS!",yelled Eddy. "Wanna trade, Eddy?"asked Ed.)Okay, Pokeballs, Pokedexs, and a town map.",said Proffesor Birch.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's see...Sea-Salt Town is first(my towns are fake)."Oh, Eds!"The Eds turned their attention to the voices."KANKERS!",Eddy screamed."Wanna battle?",said May. "Sure!",all the Eds said."Alright, GO SUNNA!",said Lee."GO HAILA!",said Marie. "GO, RAINA!",said May."Gulp...",said the Eds.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Who are Raina, Sunna, and Haila?Find out in the next episode of Pokemon EDvanced! 


	2. Weather Watch

Pokemon EDvanced Chapter 2-Weather Watch  
  
"GO SUNNA!",said Lee."GO HAILA!",said Marie."GO RAINA!",said May. "GO GERTRUDE!",said Ed."GO HOT-SHOT!",said Eddy."GO MARSHIE!",yelled Edd.Three Castforms, Torchic, Treecko, and Mudkip came out of their balls. "If we win, we get to kiss you 50 times!",said Lee."And if we win, you've got to give us 20 bucks...each!We'll be rich!",said Eddy."DEAL!",said the others. "Sunna, Sweet Kiss attack on Treecko!",said Lee. (A/N:The Kankers like to kiss cute boys, so that's why I gave their Castforms Sweet and Lovely Kiss attacks.) "Hot-Shot, dodge and use Poison Breath!",said Eddy."Sunna, Sunny Day!",countered Lee.The Poison Breath hit, and then the sky got much brighter!"Gertrude, use Peck attack on the Water Drop of Hades!",said Ed."Raina, counter with Bubble!",said May."Dodge and try Peck again!",Ed exclaimed.The Peck hit Raina and it fainted,and then Ed did a little victory dance."I am the man! I won, I won, I won!Yahoo!"said Ed, jumping up and down."Raina return!",said May."Finish it off with Iron Tail!",said Eddy."CASTfoooorrrmmmmm...",cried Sunna, fainting."Sunna return!",said Lee."Marshie, you've almost got it! Defeat Haila by using your Fury Swipes attack!",said Edd."Return Haila!",said Marie."Here's your stupid money.",said Lee."We'll be back!",said Marie and they ran off into the distance.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here's your Pokemon back boys.",said Nurse Joy."Thanks!",the Eds said at once.Ed had caught a Taillow on Route 65 earlier.Edd found a hurt Stanler also, and Eddy caught a Ralts."Hey, I know!Let's go to the Game Corner here!",said Eddy."Okay, I really wanted to buy a new TM there.",said Edd. "Aww, but I wanted to buy some stuff and go fishing!",said Ed."Okay, let's split up our earned money and do everything each of us want to do.Okay, here's 460 dollars for Ed, 460 for Eddy, and 460 for me.",said Edd.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?", said the store clerk."I just wanna buy...",said Ed  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- What will Ed buy?Will the Eds ever get their first gym badge? Find out next time on Pokemon EDvanced! 


	3. Big Battle At SeaSalt Gym!

Pokemon EDvanced Chapter 3-Big Battle at Sea-Salt Gym!  
  
"I just wanna buy a fishing rod.", said Ed. "Alright, but I've also got a bigger deal! You wanna know what's in this Pokeball?", said the clerk. "Yeah! Is it mutant gravy from the planet Zebulon-X?", asked Ed. "Uh...no but it's close.***What an idiot.*** It's called a Magikarp. It evolves into something really strong called Gyarados. Then that Gyarados will lay one million eggs. Those will lay a million too. It's a never ending cycle!", said the store clerk. "Yeah, I'll take it! but only because it evolves into Gyarados.", said Ed. "Alright, here's your Magikarp and do you want Super, Good, or Old rod?" ,said the clerk. "Uh, Super and Good.", replied Ed. "Okay, that totals to... 200 dollars.", said the clerk. "Thanks!", said Ed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whoo-hoo! I'm on a ball Double D! I've already got 4,758 coins!", yelled Eddy. "I've already got 20,000 coins Eddy. Excuse me, can I have a TM 03 and a Wynaut?", asked Double D. "Yes, here you are.", said the coin trader. "Thank you!", said Double D. "Oh, I'll just save my coins.", said Eddy, angrily. "Let's go get Ed.", said Double D. "Alright, I'm ready to battle that Gym Leader anyway.", said Eddy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Squawky, Peck!", said Ed. "GOLDeeeeeennnnnnnnnn...""Pokeball, GO!YAY!I caught Goldeen!", said Ed."ED!", said Eddy. "Oh, hi guys!", said Ed. "Ed, we're going to get our first badge now and you need to come to the gym too.", said Double D.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, you boys want Tsunami Badges, huh? Okay, but you have to beat me first. Katie, Sam, we've got some challengers!", said David, the Sea-Salt Gym Leader. "Ready? Alright, GO SEALEO!", he said. "GO, WINGULL!", said Katie. "GO, CORPHISH!", said Sam. "GO, SEXIA!", said Eddy calling out his Ralts."GO, PIERCER", said Double D, calling his Stanler. "GO, JEWEL!", said Ed, calling a Clamperl he caught with his Good Rod. "BEGIN!", said the judge. "Jewel, Bubble on Corphish!", said Ed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ Will the Eds win?Find out next time on Pokemon EDvanced! ------------------------------------------------------------ Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll probably update either on 4/2/04 or 4/3/04! 


	4. BADGE GOOD FOR ED! and The Academy

Pokemon EDvanced Chapter 4a-BADGE GOOD FOR ED!  
  
"Corphish, Bubble Blast!" said Sam. It hit. And things weren't looking too good for Jewel. "Jewel, Clamp attack now!" said the big Ed. Jewel's attack missed. "Um, try Sheer Cold!" said Ed. It was a one hit knock out! "Corphish, return!" said Sam. "Piercer, Antler Action, please!" said Edd. Antler Action was the TM 03 that Edd bought at the Game Corner.The attack just barely missed."Wingull, Surprise, Surprise attack!The combo Flying and Water Pokemon charged it's wings as if it were going to use Wing Attack, but it looked as though it was also using Quick Dive and Water Gun.This severly confused Piercer, and the Wingull hit it with all three attacks at once!"Please return, Piercer!" cried Edd. "LET'S GO, MARSHIE!" said Edd.Mudkip appeared."Please use Bubble Blast!" said Edd, worried. It hit and knocked Wingull right out of the sky.Eddy wasn't doing too good.Sexia kept getting hit with Aquahypnosis."Return!GO, HOT-SHOT!Twig Needle!" said Eddy.Five skinny twigs shot at Sealeo, and with it being part Water-type, hit it really hard!"SEAL...EEEE...OOOOO..." whined the fainting Sealeo. "You guys are good." said David spraying Super Potion on Sealeo."You deserve three Tsunami Badges." said David."Also, you might want to go train at the Pokemon Academy in the Sea-Salt Suburbs.""Thanks!" said the Eds.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 4b-The Academy  
  
"Alright, is everyone signed up?" said Lily, one of the Cerulean Sensational Sisters.She decided to help at the Academy."Hi Aunt Lily!" said Edd. "EDDWARD!It's such a surprise to see you again!Are you and your friends signing up?Okay, you three will be in Class B, Mrs. Roxanne's!" said Lily. The Eds got to the classroom and went in."Oh you must be the new students! Alright, Ed, seat 21, Eddy, 12, and Edd, 22.Alright students, today's first lesson will be status problems and stat changes.First off, a status problem is something that has a negative effect on the affected Pokemon..." said Mrs.Roxanne.Edd took careful notes, Ed was eating his notebook and admiring the inky flavor, and Eddy was drawing pictures of money in his notebook."Alright time to practice with status abnormalties.Edd, none of your Pokemon know any attacks that do status damage.Here take this Practiball.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- What Pokemon is in the Practiball?Find out on the next episode of Pokemon EDvanced! 


End file.
